1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatus for containing, controlling and suppressing the detonation and destruction of explosives and resultant toxic materials released, specifically biological and chemical weapons. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to purging an airlock cavity of an explosion suppression and containment chamber to minimize the risk of environmental contamination as a result of leaks from the main method of sealing the openings of the explosion suppression and containment chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, explosion containment and suppression chambers are utilized for many purposes, ranging from hardening of steel and metals to the destruction of weaponry or other explosive devices. Some common types of weaponry and other explosive devices which are intended to be destroyed within such an explosion chamber include, but are not limited to, munitions, mortars, pipe bombs, fireworks, biological, chemical and other toxin-releasing agents.
These types of weaponry and explosive devices are generally destroyed by detonating the weapon with a predetermined amount of explosive material. For example, to destroy a chemical agent weapon, the weapon is generally encased with an explosive material, placed inside of the explosion suppression and containment chamber, wherein the explosive material is detonated and the weapon is essentially vaporized. Due to the extreme and instantaneous temperature and pressure increase, substantially all of the toxic material contained within the weapon is vaporized and subsequently consumed in a fireball.
The main purpose of an explosion suppression and containment chamber is to contain and ultimately suppress the explosive forces inherent with the destruction of such weaponry and explosive devices. Furthermore, the explosion chamber is intended to provide an airtight explosion atmosphere. Whatever toxic materials remain after weapons destruction these materials remain contained in an enclosed environment where they can be properly handled and disposed of. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,181; 6,173,662; 5,884,569; and Re. 36,912, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, disclose a system which has exhaust orifices located along the perimeter of the explosion chamber to collect contained toxic gases and contaminants. These exhaust orifices are subsequently connected to manifolds, which run along the length of the explosion chamber. The manifolds are then connected to an air handling and cleaning device, such as an air scrubber. As such, once an explosion within the chamber commences, there is an exhaust fan which pulls the toxic laden air that escaped destruction in the fireball, due to the vaporization of the weapon and any contained chemical or biological agents, through the exhaust orifices, into the manifolds system and finally to the air handling and cleaning device. Once the air has been properly cleaned and stripped of toxic materials, it can then be released into the atmosphere.
As can be expected, there are many dangerous and toxic materials that can be destroyed within the explosion containment and suppression chamber. It is thus imperative that these dangerous toxins are properly contained and not allowed to enter the atmosphere as toxin release can be extremely deadly to the human population. As stated previously, the initial destruction of the weapon by explosion vaporizes substantially all of the toxic material which is then destroyed in a fireball. However, there are inevitably some traces of toxins in the air within the explosion suppression and containment chamber.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,181; 6,173,662; 5,884,569; and Re. 36,912, an airtight explosion chamber is utilized to destroy such weapons. To enhance the chamber's airtight design, disclosed therein is the utilization of an access door which opens inwardly into the explosion chamber. Thus, when the explosion occurs, the explosion itself has the effect of providing a tighter seal around the periphery of the door due to the explosion's outward forces, subsequently sealing the door even further. However, a limitation of such a design is that this type of interior access, although extremely reliable and effective, is the only method utilized to prevent inadvertent release of toxic gases and materials from the explosion chamber.